Al Cruzar la Puerta
by EmiHK
Summary: Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta,allí estaba, rodeada de cientos de libros, Hermione Granger...después escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba tras él, quedando solo en esa extraña habitación con la sangre sucia de Granger...Reviews por favor!xD mi primer fic de HP
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es el primer fanfic de Harry Potter que subo a FanFiction (de hecho es el primero que escribo) Espero que terminen de leerlo, no está muy largo de hecho se me hizo algo corto xD Le dedico este fanfic a mis amigas Miyako, Natzuki, Tomoyo, Ami, Yume y Miki n.n y a mi hermana ale xD que a veeer si lo lee (es muy floja para estas cosas ¬¬) Bueno, espero que les guste el fic n.n**

**_Draco x Hermione_**

**Al Cruzar la Puerta**

Draco Malfoy era acompañado por sus compañeros de Slytherin, aquéllos a los que descaradamente llamaba "amigos" aunque solamente les utilizara para pasar el tiempo, para que su vida escolar no fuera tan aburrida tal vez, o quizás por los beneficios que obtenía al estar acompañado de los hijos de familias de magos poderosos de sangre pura... si, muy probablemente era la última opción. Siendo educado por su padre desde muy pequeño para esos fines no era de estrañarse que el gran Draco Malfoy fuera una persona que sólo se hacía pasar por el buen amigo de las quienes le convenían, para luego al último momento terminar traicionándolos humillantemente. Así era la vida del único hijo de Lucius Malfoy, una vida en la que sólo podías traicionar y si no eras astuto, ser traicionado; una vida en la que ni siquiera podías pensar en la palabra "amistad". Se despidió de ellos con esa sonrisa tan característica de él, aquélla que había practicado desde niño, la sonrisa que sólo un Malfoy podía fingir tan bien para que nadie se diera cuenta del engaño.

_**-¡Accio Saeta de Fuego!**_– dijo sin ganas y segundos después vió como su escoba llegaba volando por los aires para terminar en su mano.

El equipo de quiddich de Slytherin había decidido entrenar arduamente con la finalidad de ganarle al equipo del odioso Potter, razón por la cual Lucius Malfoy compró a todos escobas nuevas, las famosas Saetas de Fuego. El rubio se había hecho a sí mismo la promesa de aprender todos los hechizos que Harry Potter sabía, y los que le faltaban por saber, para ser mejor que él. No quería perder ante tal "celebridad", quería que lo reconocieran también a él, sin la necesidad de tener que portar en su frente una estúpida cicatriz.

El entrenamiento acabó más rápido de lo que esperaba, mejor para él... así no tendría que lidiar con los estúpidos miembros de su equipo los cuales sólo pensaban en ganar causando estragos, divertirse un rato, golpear a unas cuantas personas... pero él no, él quería ganar para vencer a Potter por lo menos una sóla vez, quería que él mundo lo viera a él, que por un segundo quitaran sus ojos de Potter para que se dieran cuenta del potencial que él indudablemente poseía.

Vio a una mata de pelos alborotados pasar por el pasillo_.Granger_ pasó el nombre de la chica por su mente y sus ojos furiosos siguieron su silueta hasta que la chica dio una vuelta y fue imposible seguir su rastro. Hermione Granger, la chica más inteligente de su curso, sin lugar a dudas... y una sangre sucia. No sabía cuándo fue que el grupo de amigos de Potter empezó a ser tan reconocido en el colegio, incluso Ronald Weasley era alguien que daba de que hablar en Hogwarts.

Su padre debía estar muy enojado ya, dado que su hijo no estaba cumpliendo con las expectativas tan altas que formó en su cabeza al mandarlo por primera vez al colegio... pero Draco ya había hecho todo lo que su exigente padre le había pedido, incluso fingía ser amigo de personas que consideraba unos verdaderos idiotas solamente por cumplir las órdenes de Lucius Malfoy. ¿Acaso había algo en su vida que hiciera por voluntad propia? Tener "amigos" tontos, unirse al equipo de quiddich, rechazar a los sangre sucia... ahora que lo pensaba, todas sus acciones y comportamiento eran debido a los caprichos de su padre. Toda su vida había vivido de esa manera, ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora ya se había vuelto como su padre quería que fuera, un verdadero Malfoy.

Camino por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, había tomado una larga ducha en la que puso sus pensamientos en orden y se convenció a sí mismo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Para no decepcionar a la familia tenía que seguir actuando así... tampoco es que supiera actuar de otra forma, esa ya se había vuelto su personalidad... pero varias veces pensó en dejar a un lado los deseos de su padre, aunque fuera por un momento, para poder hacer lo que le gustaba... ¿Pero qué era lo que le gustaba? No lo sabía. Aún así nunca se animaba a desobedecer a su padre.

Después de tanto caminar se dio la vuelta para regresar a la sala de Slytherin pero algo lo detuvo, en la pared de al lado empezaba a formarse algo, lentamente, hasta terminar de tomar forma: Una puerta.

Draco Malfoy analizó la puerta con la mirada, cuidadosamente.

**-La Sala de los Menesteres¿eh?** – habló para si mismo

En ese momento no había ningún estudiante cerca. Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa mientras pensaba en las maravillosas cosas que seguramente había en ese lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces giró la perilla y jaló la puerta hacia él, entrando automáticamente a la sala.

Sus ojos se abrieron desilusionados al ver lo que conformaba el lugar... sólo habían pilas de libros, seguidas de otras pilas más... pero eso no fue lo que lo dejó boquiabierto. En medio de esa habitación, rodeada de todos esos libros estaba una persona sosteniendo un ejemplar de "La Historia de Hogwarts", el cual ya casi acababa de leer.

**-¿Granger?** – salió de la garganta seca de Draco, luego se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fuertemente tras él.

La chica lo miraba sorprendida, con una de las hojas del libro entre sus dedos, sin terminar de dar vuelta para cambiar de página.

**-Malfoy... ¿Se podría saber qué estas haciendo aquí? Sabes qué... olvidalo, sólo quería un lugar tranquilo para estudiar pero ya veo que eso es imposible** – empezó a recoger sus cosas dispuesta a irse de allí

**-Tú quédate aquí Granger, yo me voy¿Para qué quiero quedarme en una habitación llena de libros tocados por una sangre sucia?**

**-¡Tal vez para estudiar lo que una persona de sangre pura no puede aprender!**

Draco se volteó hacia la puerta y alzó su mano para girar la perilla pero no pudo alcanzar ni a tocarla cuando la puerta entera desapareció.

**-¡Esto no es gracioso Granger!** – bramó Draco dándole la espalda a Hermione

**-Yo no hice nada** – dijo molesta –. **La Sala de los Menesteres cambia s****u interior según la necesidad de quien pasa por su lado¿Qué fue lo que necesitabas Malfoy?**

**-¡Yo qué se¡Simplemente estaba caminando cuando salió esa estúpida puerta en la pared!**

**-Como sea... seguramente nuestros amigos y maestros se darán cuenta de que no estamos y Dumbledore podrá sacarnos de aquí, sólo es cuestión de esperar...**

Draco no tuvo otra opción más que asentir, la chica tenía razón, era lo único que podían hacer: Esperar.

En un extremo de la habitación Hermione leía uno de los tantos libros de allí, en el otro extremo Draco jugaba entrelazando sus dedos, no había nada mejor que hacer... _**Tal vez podría leer alguno de esos libros **_pensó, pero la idea se fue tan rápido como llegó _**Granger se reirá de mí si hago eso**_ fue la razón por la cual eliminó esa idea de su mente.

En la habitación había una ventana, al abrirla veías, a muchos metros debajo, el Bosque Prohibido, lo cual era bastante extraño... pero era la Sala de los Menesteres y ese pasadizo, por así llamarlo, al Bosque Prohibido, debía estar allí por alguna razón... ¿O no?

**-Tal vez podría salir por aquí...** – pensó Draco

**-¿Estás pensando en salir por allí Malfoy?** – Hermione despegó su vista del libro para ver al rubio que se asomaba por la ventana

**-¡Claro que no Granger!** – contradijo lo que hacía un momento había pensado, menos mal que la chica no sabía cómo leer los pensamientos –. **Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos muchos metros arriba de ese bosque, pero seguro que si saltas desde aquí la señora Pomfrey podrá reparar todos tus huesos rotos de sangre sucia.**

Hermione le miró frunciendo el ceño y regresó su mirada al libro, aunque éste ya no le importara tanto, simplemente mantuvo su vista allí, sin leer nada.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, todavía más para los chicos que esperaban impacientemente que Dumbledore llegara a "rescatarlos" de ese nefasto lugar. Hermione tenía con qué entretenerse, sólo necesitabas darle un vistazo a la habitación para saber que ese era el lugar perfecto para que la chica pasara el tiempo en una situación así. En cambio Malfoy se la estaba pasando de lo peor, había estado todo ese tiempo sentado limitándose a ver sus zapatos, el suelo, sus manos... ¡Ni siquiera habían sillas en ese lugar! Tenía que sentarse en el frío pavimento, por lo que se le entumían sus piernas de vez en cuando, entonces tenía que cambiar de posición.

Miró a la chica que estaba tan sumergida leyendo su décimo libro de la tarde, tal vez debería intentar hacer lo mismo, no podía perder nada y tal vez así se le haría más rápido el pasar del tiempo. Mirando fijamente a la muchacha quien no daba señales de querer desprenderse del libro, acercó su mano con lentitud al ejemplar que tenía más cercano, lo abrió y empezó a leerlo, pero una voz proveniente del otro extremo de la habitación lo detuvo:

**-¿"Las Plantas Mágicas y sus Efectos"? Vamos Malfoy, eso no es para tí** – dijo Hermione alzando su mirada

**-¡Eso no te concierne Granger! **– bramó el rubio arrojando bruscamente el libro

La chica no se inmutó y siguió leyendo unos pocos minutos más, hasta la última palabra de la última hoja, entonces se levantó y con paso firme caminó hasta llegar frente a Draco.

**-Toma** – le ofreció el libro –.**, yo ya lo he acabado de leer**

**-No quiero tocar un libro que fue leído antes por una sangre sucia, y menos una como tú**

Hermione hizo una mueca de fastidio y se alejó a zancadas de Draco, vaya que por un momento pensó que podría ser amable con el chico, pero ahora veía que era imposible... tratándose de un Malfoy, pareciera que sus expectativas fueron demasiado altas. Volvió a sentarse en donde estaba antes de intentar entablar una conversación normal con el joven de Slytherin, entonces, cuando volteó su mirada al frente, vió algo que en ese momento era lo último que esperaba ver... el muchacho de orbes grises acercaba hacia él el libro que Hermione con tanta amabilidad le había ofrecido y que con tanto odio arrojó al suelo al escuchar que el muchacho la llamaba "sangre sucia".

Draco Malfoy tomaba el libro entre sus manos y lo empezaba a hojear con sumo cuidado, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a deshojar. Hermione sonrió levemente, controlando que su sonrisa no aumentara para que Draco no se diera cuenta de ello.

-"**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"** – citó Hermione el nombre del libro –. **Entonces no era mi imaginación, quieres ser como Harry** – afirmó más bien para sí misma

**-¿Para qué querría yo ser como Potter? **– su voz sonaba molesta, como si les estuvieran diciendo algo hiriente

**-No se, dime tú** – sin darse cuenta se fue acercando cada vez más a Draco hasta quedar sentada a su lado

**-Pues te diré que tu sangre muggle te está afectando demasiado** – Draco tampoco se percató de cuándo fue que Hermione se sentó a su lado, no era que le importara demasiado...

Permanecieron en silencio, los dos mirando hacia la pared de enfrente, sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones llenaba el silencio que se había formado en la habitación, sin embargo... llegaba a ser agradable...

_**-¿Para qué querría ser yo como Potter?**__ – _resonaron estas palabras en la cabeza de Draco

_Harry Potter nunca se preocupaba por quedar bien frente a todos y aún así lograba hazañas que muchas personas ni podrían imaginar. _

_**-¿Para qué querría ser yo como Potter?**_

_Harry Potter podía actuar como quisiera, hacer lo que le gustaba. Las personas no lo juzgaban por ello, tal vez era el tema principal de los chismes que corrían por Hogwarts y la prensa, pero aún así las personas a final de cuentas reconocían todo lo que hacía..._

_**-¿Para qué querría ser yo como Potter?**_

_Realmente él no odiaba a Harry Potter, ni a Ronald Weasley... tampoco a Hermione Granger..._

_**-¿Piensas decepcionarme otra vez Draco?**__ – _La voz de su padre sonó tan clara como si en verdad estuviera allí, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en su cabeza.

_El odio por esos tres muchachos y todos los sangre sucia era simplemente algo que siempre pretendía sentir..._

_**-¿Para qué querría ser yo como Potter?**_

_Harry Potter era admirado por todos, incluso había ganado cierto respeto por parte de sus enemigos... quería que los demás también reconocieran lo que él hacía, quería que los demás también hablaran de él..._

_**-¿Piensas decepcionarme otra vez Draco?  
**_

_**-¿Para qué querría ser yo como Potter?  
**_

_**-No se, dime tú**_

_Harry Potter se había ganado incluso el respeto y en cierta forma la admiración de su padre, Lucius Malfoy... admiración y respeto que nunca, en toda su vida, había mostrado por él, ni siquiera un "Bien hecho", ni siquiera una sonrisa... nada._ _En realidad no le importaba que todo el mundo reconociera su potencial... sólo quería que su padre lo hiciera, así como lo hacía con Potter..._

_**-La Sala de los Menesteres cambia s**__**u interior según la necesidad de quien pasa por su lado¿Qué fue lo que necesitabas Malfoy?**_

_Un lugar donde pudiera __descansar por un momento y ser él mismo... sin estar preocupado cada día por cumplir las exigencias de su padre..._

**-¿Malfoy? **

Hermione se encontraba viéndolo, en cierta forma preocupada, pues el chico parecía estar totalmente ido, su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente parecía estar en un lugar totalmente distinto. Los ojos grises de Draco volvieron a retomar el brillo que tenían anteriormente, volteó enseguida a ver a la chica que le había estado hablando, pero no dijo nada.

**-Malfoy... ahora recuerdo que escuché que en el entrenamiento de quiddich llamaste a tu escoba con el hechizo**_** Accio**_**. Si aquí hay una ventana¿Por qué en todo este tiempo no...?**

No pudo terminar su frase, la cabeza de Draco Malfoy había caído sutilmente en su hombro mientras que el chico cerraba sus bellos ojos lentamente.

**-M-Malfoy...**

**-Shhh** – fue la respuesta que escuchó de los labios del rubio

_...y alguien que al fin lo entendiera..._

**-Déjame quedarme así...** – pidió a Hermione aún sin abrir los ojos, una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, una sonrisa que Hermione nunca había visto en el chico –. **Sólo por un momento... déjame sentir esta paz...**

_Porque al cruzar la puerta, todo volvería a ser igual... _

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Listo!! espero que les haya gustado... la relación que se dio entre Draco y Hermione también puede ser tomada como una amistad... interpretenlo como ustedes gusten xD ah.. y no se si continuarle (si hago eso será como un capitulo más) ustedes díganme si quieren que le siga o no (review xD) gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo en leer este fic n.n.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! aquí les traigo el capitulo dos xD... siento la tardanza u.u (aunque se que hay personas que se tardan meses... incluso años en actualizar xD pero a mi no me gusta tardar tanto...) lo que pasa es que adquirí el libro de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows xD y me la pasé leyendo, no me despegaba del libro... y luego pase unos días de luto u.u (ya que acabé de leer el libro xD). Finalmente salí de la "depresión" xD y me puse a escribir... la verdad es que lo escribí tan rápido que no me quedó tan bien u.u pero... T-T bueeeno... intenten disfrutar este último capítulo...**

**Al Cruzar la Puerta  
Parte II**

Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, Draco Malfoy miraba su reflejo distorsionado en el cristal por el que resbalaban finas gotas de lluvia... _**Sólo por un momento... déjame sentir esta paz**_. No pudo evitar sentirse como un tonto después de recordar las palabras que le dijo a Hermione Granger en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Tal y como la muchacha lo había dicho, sus compañeros y maestros se dieron cuenta de su ausencia, entonces Dumbledore hizo aparecer la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres¿Cómo? Simplemente pensó que necesitaba encontrar a Granger y a Malfoy, pues ya sospechaba que estaban allí, entonces fue así como apareció la puerta que te llevaba al lugar donde estaban los chicos.

_**Sólo por un momento... déjame sentir esta paz**_. Se recriminaba a si mísmo por haber dicho estas palabras... y por lo que hizo segundos antes de decirlas. Aún recordaba la mirada divertida de Dumbledore cuando lo vió separándose rápidamente de Hermione, al momento que escuchó que la puerta se abría. Ahora no podía evitar el sentirse como un completo idiota. Mientras más repasaba lo que había pasado, se sentía más avergonzado... y seguramente Hermione Granger le contaría todo lo que pasó a sus inseparables amigos Potter y Weasley, luego se correría el rumor y... ya no había duda, se convertiría en la burla de Hogwarts por lo que quedaba del año.

Ingresó al Gran Comedor, esperando encontrarse con las miradas y cuchicheos de los estudiantes, sin embargo nada de esto pasó, todo seguía exactamente igual, como todos los días. Su mirada de sorpresa le duró poco, pues una sonrisa presuntuosa la reemplazó. Después de esto fue a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, junto a sus "amigos" Crabbe y Goyle.

Por más que intentaba no podía concentrarse en lo que le decían sus compañeros, sólo se limitaba a sonreír y asentir, a sabiendas de que los Slytherin que lo acompañaban seguramente estaban diciendo alguna broma tonta acerca de Harry Potter.

_**Harry Potter**_. Pensó. En la Sala de los Menesteres había admitido a sí mismo que el odio por el muchacho de ojos verdes no era más que algo que creía sentir. No era odio en realidad lo que sentía por el trío de chicos... pero si era envidia: Envidiaba la fama y popularidad de Potter, envidiaba la inteligencia de Granger... envidiaba la familia tan unida de Weasley. ¿Y cómo era que descargaba toda esa envidia? Burlándose de ellos, insultándolos, haciendo que las cosas que tanto envidiaba de ellos sonaran como algo de lo que deberían avergonzarse.

Tan sumiso estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que el Gran Comedor se encontraba cada vez más y más vacío, todos los estudiantes regresaban a sus salas comunes. Draco se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a ir también a la sala común de Slytherin para no quedarse atrás, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

Por otro lado, Hermione leía uno de sus tantos libros, sentada en el sofá, escuchando el ardiente fuego de la chimenea crepitar. Había repasado mentalmente lo que había pasado con Malfoy en aquélla habitación. En el momento en el que el rubio posó su cabeza sobre su hombro lo primero que pensó hacer fue empujarlo o algo así... pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo, no se atrevió.

Cerró el libro al terminar de leer el capítulo que tanto le había costado terminar. De repente se sorprendía a sí misma al notar que había leído muchas páginas sin realmente saber qué palabras decía lo que estaba leyendo, entonces tenía que volver a leer desde lo último que recordaba haber entendido...

Al día siguiente les tocaba pociones con el profesor Snape. La mitad de las mesas lo ocupaban los alumnos de Gryffindor, y la otra mitad los de Slytherin. El profesor Snape entró al salón azotando la puerta tras él, haciendo que todos los alumnos callaran de pronto.

**- Hoy van a trabajar en equipos** – habló lentamente –. **Los cuales serán elegidos al azar por mí**

Snape hizo aparecer en un pequeño caldero trozos de papel en los cuales, los alumnos suponían, estaban los nombres de ellos. El profesor sacó uno de los papeles y lo leyó en voz alta para que toda la clase pudiera escuchar:

**- Longbottom y...** – en ese momento sacó y desdobló otro papel.- **Goyle**

Neville se encogió en su asiento al escuchar el nombre de la persona con la cual tendría que hacer equipo. Snape siguió formando los equipos hasta que sólo quedaron unos pocos papeles en el caldero.

**- Granger y... Potter** – dijo, haciendo que los chicos sonrieran –. **Lo que nos deja a Malfoy... y Weasley**

Ron tragó saliva asustado y Draco sólo hizo una cara de fastidio para luego recoger sus libros e ir a sentarse a un lado del pelirrojo.

**- Estos son los ingredientes y las instrucciones a seguir** – con solo agitar su varita las palabras quedaron escritas en el pizarrón –. **Empiecen**

Como en todas las clases del profesor Severus Snape, los alumnos permanecían en silencio, siguiendo las instrucciones que estaban anotadas en el pizarrón, pero no eran de extrañarse los susurros de los alumnos para comunicarse entre si.

**- ¡Hiciste todo mal Weasley!** – levantó un poco más la voz Draco, pero Snape hizo como que no escuchó nada, sin poder ocultar una media sonrisa

**- ¿Yo? Pero si tú fuiste quien se equivocó, ahí dice "Dos gotas de sangre de Dragón" y tú sólo pusiste una**

**- Como si yo fuera a equivocarme Weasley** – señaló el pizarrón -** ¿Ves? Dice "Una gota de sangre de Dragón" y abajo dice "Dos pelos de Unicornio" ¡Los confundiste!**

Ron se puso rojo, tanto que podría confundirse con su cabello. Volteó a ver a sus amigos que parecían estar platicando alegremente... dentro de lo que cabe estando en la clase de Snape. Su mirada cambió de ellos a Draco Malfoy, quien había adoptado una sonrisa triunfal.

**- No te preocupes por eso** – dijo Draco aún con esa sonrisa –. **Siendo un Weasley es lo menos que podría esperar de tí **

**- ¡P-pues...! **

**- Mi padre siempre lo ha dicho** – interrumpió – **Que los Weasley son la vergüenza de los sangre pura... de hecho deberías sentirte orgulloso ya que todos los magos los ponen de ejemplo para educar a sus hijos: **_**"Nunca seas como un Weasley"**_– dijo riendo

**- ¡Prefiero ser un Weasley a tener que vivir como un Malfoy!** –levantó la voz haciendo que toda la clase pusiera atención en ellos –. **No me importa que los magos me pongan de mal ejemplo... al menos mis padres no lo hacen...**

El caldero que contenía la poción hirviendo cayó, siendo empujado por Draco. Los ojos grises veían furiosamente al pelirrojo, quien mantenía una expresión entre asustada y desafiante. Todos veían la escena pero nadie se animaba a hablar, incluso Snape se había quedado sin palabras, tal vez porque no quería llamarle la atención a Draco Malfoy, su alumno favorito, quien se fue corriendo tan pronto acabó la clase.

**- Te digo que no debiste haber dicho eso Ron** – dijo Hermione mientras caminaba con los otros dos muchachos por el pasillo

**- ¿Yo? Si fue él quien empezó**

**- Si, pero tu sabes que lo que Malfoy dijo no es cierto**

**- ¿Y eso qué?**

**- ¡Pues que duele más que te digan la verdad! Si alguien me molestara porque... saco malas calificaciones no me molestaría, porque se que no es verdad...**

**- Pero si te molestan por... digamos, tu cabello, entonces si te sentirías mal – completó la frase Harry**

**- ¡Exacto!...¡oye¿Por qué mi cabello?**

**- Ah, no, por nada...**

**- ¡Harry¿Por qué mi cabello?**

**- Sólo bromeaba Hermione...**

**- Como sea** – interrumpió Ron –. **Draco Malfoy sí que sabe hacerte sentir mal, aunque las cosas que diga no sean realmente verdades...**

El grupo siguió caminando, pero al momento de dar una vuelta Hermione se detuvo mirando hacia atrás, entonces los otros tras dar unos pasos también se detuvieron y voltearon a verla.

**- ¿Hermione?** – llamó Ron a la chica que seguía mirando hacia atrás

**- ¿Sucede algo?** – preguntó Harry

**- Lo siento chicos, adelántense, olvidé que tenía algo que hacer...**

Y dicho esto Hermione salió corriendo dejando atrás a unos chicos confundidos, a quienes no les quedó más remedio que seguir caminando, después de todo tenían receso y no lo pensaban desperdiciar. Por otro lado Hermione seguía corriendo, ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros... hasta que finalmente llegó, la famosa Sala de los Menesteres se encontraba frente a ella.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Al abrirla por completo entró sin siquiera ver lo que había dentro, como Malfoy lo hizo tiempo atrás, pero después de todo ella ya sabía lo que había adentro... o mejor dicho, quien estaba adentro.

Se acercó a paso lento, quien la hubiera visto pensaría que no quería llegar, pero más bien lo hacía porque mientras caminaba formulaba en su cabeza ideas de lo que iba a decir para no terminar empeorando la situación.

**- ¿Malfoy?** – finalmente dijo al encontrarse frente al chico que ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas, recibiendo un respingo de parte de éste al escuchar su voz.

Draco levantó su mirada, viendo con enojo a Hermione, haciéndole notar que su presencia no le era grata en esos momentos, pero aún así la chica no hizo nada más que quedarse en el mismo lugar viendo a Draco.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí Granger?** – preguntó al fin

**- Buscándote **– su respuesta hizo que Draco arqueara una ceja - **¡P-para disculparme por lo que hizo Ron, claro está! **– agregó rápido al ver la cara interrogante del chico

**- ¡Ja¿Ahora Weasley te utiliza para que hagas su trabajo? Seguramente te ofreció mucho dinero por ello...ah, espera, es pobre...**

**- ¡Es por esos comentarios, Draco, que las personas no se quieren acercar a tí!**

**- ¡¿Acaso estás ciega Granger¿Que no has visto a todas las personas que están alrededor de mí? Oye, un momento... ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre?**

**- Pues es cierto que hay muchas personas alrededor de tí** – contestó omitiendo la última pregunta –. **Pero por alguna razón pareces no llevarte bien con ninguna**

**- ¿Algún problema con eso Granger?**

**- ...Me das lástima**

Después de esto ninguno de los dos habló. Permanecían mirándose el uno al otro con una expresión enfadada, hasta que Draco habló:

**- Me es indiferente lo que pienses, se te es muy fácil decirlo pues tus padres no te dicen qué hacer y qué no...**

**- Se me es muy fácil decirlo porque, si te pones a analizarlo, te darás cuenta que estás haciendo un esfuerzo en vano. Déjame decirte algo... tu padre es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que has hecho algo bien, no porque hagas todo lo que él quisiera que fueras capaz de hacer significa que te felicitará...**

Mientras Hermione hablaba Draco se le quedaba viendo totalmente sorprendido... ¿Cómo era que sabía lo que él pensaba¿Cómo era que sabía que quería liberarse de toda esa vida falsa que lo había venido siguiendo desde su nacimiento?... ¿Acaso era tan transparente? No, no lo era, siempre había podido engañar a todos... pero Hermione Granger... era una chica especial...

**- ...de hecho, creo que la razón por la que no te hace caso...** – dijo sin darle vueltas al asunto, directamente al grano – **... es porque eres un cobarde Draco...**

**- ¿Un cobarde¿Yo? Por favor, y ahora me dirás que tu sangre es tan pura como la mía...**

**- Eres un cobarde, porque siempre has intentado complacer todos los deseos de tu padre y nunca has tenido el coraje de decirle lo que piensas y lo que quieres... y eso, Draco, es algo que seguramente Lucius Malfoy detesta...**

En ese momento Draco no sabía qué sentir.Todo lo que le había dicho Hermione era cierto... él había trabajado todos esos años para ser una persona de la cual su padre estaría orgulloso, pero sin darse cuenta se convirtió en un tipo de persona que su padre detesta...

**- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga Granger¿Que de repente deje de actuar como lo hago sólo por ese pequeño discurso¿Crees que es tan fácil?**

**- Nadie dijo que lo era... ¿Pero en verdad piensas vivir siendo siempre la marioneta de Lucius Malfoy? Incluso él se sentiría avergonzado de que su hijo hiciera tal cosa...**

**- ¿Avergonzado de que su hijo le sea leal?**

**- No, avergonzado de que su hijo pueda ser manipulado tan facilmente...**

Draco guardó silencio, no sabía qué decir, pero aún así seguía viendo a los ojos de Hermione con resentimiento por haber dicho esas últimas palabras.

- ¡**¿Y si estuvieras equivocada Granger¡¿Y si empiezo a actuar independientemente de mi padre y él empieza a odiarme?!**

**- ¡Claro que no! **– soltó una risita –. **Después de todo eres su hijo, nunca te podría odiar...**

Un silencio se hizo presente después de esta frase, silencio que rompió Hermione tras ver su reloj y tomar un semblante asustado.

**- ¡Ya va a empezar la clase!** – dijo Hermione –, **¿Salimos de aquí?** – le tendió la mano

_**Sólo por un momento... déjame sentir esta paz. **_Volvió a recordar sus palabras. La Sala de los Menesteres cambia su interior según la necesidad de quien pasa por su lado... ahora recordaba que la vez anterior había una ventana que daba hacia el Bosque Prohibido, entonces una idea vino rápidamente a su mente...

**- Granger...** – acercó su mano a la de ella lentamente, como si tuviera miedo, pero después de todo fue capaz de entrelazarla y levantarse, sin soltar la mano de Hermione...

Se dirigieron a la puerta aún sin soltarse, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que seguían tomados de la mano.

**- Dime** – volteó a verlo –. **¿Draco?** – le llamó al no recibir respuesta

**- Todavía no te he ****dado el derecho para que me llames por mi nombre**

**- ¿Acaso lo necesito? Yo te llamo como quiera**

**- ¿Ah, si? Entonces deja de enojarte cuando te llame "Sangre sucia"**

**- ¡Pero eso es diferente!... en fin¿Qué me ibas a decir?**

Draco volteó hacia la puerta y tomó aire para después fruncir el ceño y volver a ver a Hermione.

**- Una palabra de esto y**** te las verás conmigo...**

**- ¿****Una amenaza?... bueno, era de esperarse. Ya salgamos, se nos va a hacer tarde **– suspiró... después de todo Draco, con o sin órdenes de su padre, seguiría siendo Draco... aunque tal vez ciertos aspectos podrían cambiar...

Abrieron la puerta, sujetados de las manos, pero al momento de que se abriera por completo ya estaban separadas de nuevo. Hermione salió del lugar pero Draco se quedó allí parado.

La Sala de los Menesteres cambia su interior según la necesidad de quien pasa por su lado... y a veces hace que te des cuenta de muchas cosas...

**- ¡Granger!** – Draco llamó a la muchacha que había dado no muchos pasos fuera de allí –.** Sólo para que sepas... que aquélla vez tú tampoco pronunciaste el hechizo **_**Accio**_

Hermione lo vio sin cambiar de expresión, luego se volteó y con paso apresurado fue a la clase que estaba por comenzar.

Draco miró a sus pies, entonces suspiró...

_Al cruzar la puerta..._

...y dio un paso fuera para ir él también a su clase donde volvió a encontrarse a Hermione, mirándose como si nada hubiera pasado. Draco separó sus labios, sin saber qué decir... tal vez unas palabras de gratitud o algo por el estilo, pero finalmente los volvió a unir sin emitir sonido...

**- Tienes razón** – pensó –, **soy un cobarde...**

Entonces, en un momento, tan rápido que podría pasar desapercibido por los demás... vio que los labios de Hermione se arqueaban en una sonrisa, la cual le era dirigida a él.

_...las cosas ya no serían iguales..._

Le tomó sólo un momento a Draco devolver esa sonrisa, entonces los dos voltearon al frente para prestar atención a la clase que empezaba.

_...ahora__ podría tener momentos de paz al lado de Hermione..._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.FIN.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

**Esta cosa se comió algunos signos de exclamación e interrogación xD por más que intentaba arreglarlo, al momento de guardar los cambios no pasaba nada xD... tomatazos bien recibidos T-T**


End file.
